¿Y QUE PUEDE PASAR?
by Alexia Black
Summary: CAP 3 ARRIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Este es un fic donde puede suceder, Ginny manda al diablo a Draco, por ahora....Herm sospecha de Ron y entran en accion mas personajes...Draco ya aparecio...y...
1. Hermione y¿ella misma?

Hola a todos!!! Bien, después de que lean esto quiero que me manden reviews, si les gustan o si no.  
  
CAPITULO I: Hermione con ¿ella misma?  
  
Bien, lo sé.no debería estar dirigiéndome ahí.pensándolo bien.¿Qué diablos pretendo hacer? Sigues caminando sin pensar en lo anterior...Genial Herm.demasiado tarde.llegaste. Estás afuera y no sabes que demonios hacer. Bien, regresemos a los hechos. Admite que lo amas.bien lo amo. Soy patética, estoy en una plática conmigo misma y no se (por primera vez!!) que decir o que pensar. Lo amas desde tu primer pelea en el Expreso de Hogwarts. No puede llamarse exactamente pelea, pero oiste todo lo que le dijo a él, tu mejor amigo. ¡Ya estás en tu sexto curso!, deberias saber lo que sientes.no?.  
  
Excelente, deberias admitir que estas celosa por lo que ha pasado los ultimos dias, el se la pasa hablando con esa chica boba que te cae tan mal, y tu como si nada.o mas bien pretendes que no pase nada porque en realidad te mueres de celos.no es cierto!!!...bueno, talvez un poco.  
  
Ahora, al fin que te decides a decirle lo que sientes es media noche, Filch casi te atrapa, perdiste tu collar favorito, estás en pijama y con el cabello lleno de pelusitas de almohada, ¿no podría ser peor?, además no sabes ni que decirle, la ayuda que te brindaron no te sirvió de mucho, ella es un año menor que tu y lo alucina, no es para menos.lo ve diario. Bien lo decidiste.si lo decidí pero no estoy segura..si no estás segura para que lo haces.bueno ya, entro.  
  
Abres su cortina y.no esta!!!!!, lo sabías!!!!, además sabes que el no siente lo mismo.o si?, sal de tus sueños Herm.el estúpido de Ron no esta en su cama.genial!!! Estas a punto de explotar de la rabia, si te vieras no te reconocerías.seguramente esta con esta idiota de Lavender revolcándose en algun rincón de Hogwarts mientras tu te mueres de rabia.y envidia. ¿Por qué no revisé la cama de Lavender primero?, asi no estaria haciendo este berrinche en medio del cuarto de los chicos y con Neville roncando como un puerco.  
  
Bien, me voy. Un momento, mejor le pregunto a Harry, el debe saber donde esta ese idiota, aprovechando el lugar donde estoy.ademas, supongo que Harry no es tan.iluso como parece y se ha dado cuenta de lo que nos pasa.¿nos?, bien, si Ron no sintiera lo mismo no haría sus galas de celos con los chicos que han querido salir conmigo, pero talvez sea porque me ve como una hermana.no lo creo, con Ginny no es asi.Ginny.ha andado muy extraña y aun no se el porque. A Harry se lo paso, el no tiene hermanos ni hermanas, pero el no se pone celoso, al menos que yo sepa.  
  
Abro la cortina de Harry y me encuentro con una bola de.almohadas??? Este tonto tampoco esta en donde deberia!!!! Deberia reportarlos por no estar en sus camas.yo tampoco lo estoy.bien mejor no me meto en problemas. ¿ Donde estarán?, se donde esta.o mas bien parece que esta Ron.pero Harry?? El no ha salido con ninguna chica.¿Parvati?...ha estado mucho con nosotros pero no es para tanto.Bien Herm.te estás dando cuenta que desde que entraste hablas en voz alta y Neville está a punto de despertar.  
  
-Petrificus Totalus!!-  
  
Sales hecha humo porque parece que el estupido (he encontrado cierto afecto a llamar asi a los chicos) de Dean se levantó a ver que pasaba.tocas tu cara y estás hirviendo de ira.maldito Ron, me las va a pagar, pero eso sera mañana... pobre Neville.no debi hacer eso, pero debo admitir que me siento bastante bien.ahora se porque Malfoy lo hacia, se siente bastante bien.Malfoy.él desapareció sin razon aparente, si pudieras lo encontrarias y pondrias celoso a Ronald, sabes que Ron odia que tan siquiera lo mires.ay Draco!.desde ese ultimo dia de 5° año no lo he vuelto a ver.habló con Ginny.pero de que??  
  
///////////// FLASH BACK/////////////////////(muy largo por cierto)  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo- un chico de pelo rubio platinado y ojos grises la toma por el brazo.  
  
-Déjame Malfoy, yo no quiero hablar contigo- respondio Ginny bastante molesta.  
  
-Porfavor- la chica vio en esos ojos necesidad.algo quería.¿Malfoy de Ginny?, y ¡después de lo que paso?, talvez sería burlarse de ella.o no?  
  
-Bien, pero que sea rápido, no tengo todo el dia- respondió.  
  
Iban de regreso a sus casas. El 5° curso al fin habia terminado. Todos pasaron con muy buenas notas, sobre todo Hermione que obtuvo las mejores notas de todo el colegio y habia sido prefecta (de suponerse) de Gryffindor. El expreso de Hogwarts iba lleno y como siempre, con peleas.  
  
-Ron devuélveme eso!!-  
  
-Olvidalo Herm, tengo hambre-  
  
-Yo también y tu ya comiste!!!-le grito con la mano estirada hacia el frente y una mano en la cadera.  
  
-Buenas tardes señorita Granger- dijo Ron estrechando su mano estirada como en forma de saludo - ¡Que pose tan sexy!- dijo Ron poniendo cara de pervertido.  
  
-Deja de jugar y dame mis dulces!!!!!-dijo Hermione quitando su mano y echándosele encima a Ron.  
  
Harry solo los miraba y comía. y tambien se burlaba de ellos, era muy comun ver que se pelearan por cosas como la comida, los libros, las plumas, los pergaminos, las clases, la ropa, los zapatos, el peinado, los gestos, el frio, el calor, si es temprano o tarde, los deberes, los profesores, las normas de la escuela, chicos, chicas.bien, de todo.  
  
De repente vieron pasar muy rapido a Malfoy jalando del brazo a Ginny.  
  
-¿Qué quiere ese con tu hermana Ron?-pregunto Hermione distrayendo a Ron y alcanzando a quitarle sus dulces.  
  
-No tiene otra cosa que hacer q.hey!!! Damelos!!!!- grito Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-No, mas bien deberias ver que pasa con esos dos- dijo Hermione con la boca llena de babosas de gelatina.  
  
-Chicos paren ya, vamos a ver si Ginny necesita ayuda, supongo que estar con Malfoy en el ultimo vagon solos no es un buen augurio- dijo Harry levantandose de su asiento y quitando de su capa las migajas de comida.  
  
-Tienes razon Harry- dijo Ron.  
  
Se encaminaron juntos al ultimo vagon y antes de entrar Hermione jalo del brazo a Ron.  
  
-Antes de entrar hay que ver si en realidad necesita ayuda-  
  
-¿Ayuda? Está con Malfoy, que puede ser mas peligroso que el-  
  
-Talvez solo este hablando con ella.tu que sabes Ron, igual y le esta pidiendo disculpas-  
  
-Hermione tiene razon Ron.hay que ver primero-  
  
La chica se asomó por una rendija que quedaba entre la puerta y el piso. Lo unico que vio fue a Draco sentado cara a cara frente a Ginny con un semblante triste. Ese chico en realidad estaba cambiando, parecia otro, mas amigable y simpatico, daba miedo, pero lo que le hizo a Ginny.  
  
-No pasa nada.solo están hablando-  
  
-Bien.pero.-  
  
-Pero nada Ronald, te dije que los veiamos y ya ¿entiendes o te lo explico con lechuzas?-  
  
- Dame esos dulces Mione- dijo Ron cambiando de tema.  
  
-No- dijo Hermione entretenida, le encantaba ver a Ron enojado y "serio". La persiguió durante el resto del camino.  
  
Mientras tanto en el ultimo vagon.  
  
-Lo que siento es real.al fin, lamento que todo haya ocurrido de esa manera, en serio lo siento.- dijo sin mucha esperanza, veia venir lo que pasaria.  
  
-Eres un Slytherin, y de paso un Malfoy. que puedes sentir-  
  
-Lo que siento por ti-  
  
-¿Nada?-  
  
-Es en serio Ginny.-  
  
-¿Ginny?, desde cuando me hablas asi.tu.Malfoy- dijo la chica sarcástica y despectivamente.  
  
-Por favor, si me dejas demostrarte.- Ginny no lo dejó hablar, ya se habia cansado de sus juegos. Toda su vida insultando a los Weasley y ahora resultaba que la amaba.  
  
-¿Demostrarme que? ¿Qué puedes hacerme pasar como una idiota? No, Malfoy-  
  
-Ginny, lo siento.-  
  
-Lo siento yo Draco- lo llamó por su nombre- pero toda una vida insultandonos es suficiente para odiarte- dijo. En ese momento Draco se desmoronó.  
  
-Pero.- el chico temblaba, tenia miedo de que la mujer a la que habia amado se le escapara de las manos por una estupidez, por un juego que el habia empezado.  
  
-¡Me hiciste pasar como una idiota frente a todos!- no pudo mas y exploto- Yo sabia que eso de que me querias y querias salir conmigo era una estupida apuesta con Crabbe.-  
  
-¡Te pedí perdon y te dije lo que sentia por ti! Sali contigo mucho tiempo y me di cuenta!!!!!!-  
  
-Pero no era real!!!, lo siento pero no.ademas eres un sangre limpia aristócrata, yo soy una. pobretona- Draco tenia lagrimas en los ojos- ¿ o no me llamabas asi?-  
  
-Ya te pedi disculpas muchas veces Weasley- todo se enfriaba cada vez mas- la obsesion que yo tenia con las familias y la sangre se acabo y te lo dije.-  
  
-Tu padre no permitiria que hablaras asi Draco- en realidad Ginny no lo queria, al menos no ahora.  
  
-Mi padre al demonio!!! Por favor!!!!- el chico se desesperaba.  
  
-No Draco, lo siento, pero no siento nada por ti.lo que me hiciste fue.fue imperdonable.lo siento.por ti- diciendo esto la chica salio del vagón dejando adentro a un chico desconsolado.  
  
-Tu tienes la culpa Malfoy.¿sabes algo?, disfruto estos momentos- una chica alta de cabello negro y ojos miel estaba parada en la puerta del vagon.  
  
-No te metas Nightshade-.  
  
-Me meto en donde se me da la gana Malfoy-  
  
-¡Alexia!- una chica media alta de cabello miel y ojos grises corria hacia el vagon.  
  
-¿Qué paso Morgana?-  
  
-Nada, te estábamos buscando para ver si querías comer.¿Qué haces?-dijo esto viendo extrañada a Draco.  
  
-No hace nada, ya se iba- Draco quería estar solo.  
  
-Si me voy, nos vemos.Draco- Alexia dicho esto se fue  
  
-Hasta luego Malfoy- Morgana también se fue.  
  
Eran Morgana Le Fee y Alexia Nightshade, dos chicas de la casa de Gryffindor muy guapas e inteligentes, y parecían estar en todos lados, siempre estaban para enterarse de algun chisme nuevo, toda la escuela las apreciaba, sobre todo los chicos que siempre estaban acechandolas, pero eran demasiado inteligentes como para caer.  
  
A Alexia siempre le gustó Draco, pero no lo admitia por su gran orgullo.y Morgana lo sabia.de hecho tambien sabia lo que a Malfoy le estaba pasando en esos momentos, pero no hablaría, al menos no ahora, y menos que compartian dormitorio con Granger y otras dos tipas muy idiotas pero fáciles de manejar.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron vieron salir corriendo a Ginny y vieron correr hacia el vagon a Morgana.  
  
-¿Qué habra pasado?-pregunto harry -Ni idea, pero creo que mi hermana se encuentra bien no?-  
  
-Si Ron, no creo que ese idiota le haya hecho algo-  
  
-¿Chicos quieren ir a ver?- preguntó Harry preocupado.  
  
-No, creo que no paso nada malo-  
  
-Exacto- "pero al menos para el idiota de Malfoy" pensó Hermione.era lógico que nadie sabia lo que pasaba..  
  
/////////FIN DEL FLASHBACK//////////  
  
Hermione llego al dormitorio de chicas pensando mucho acerca de todo, entro al cuarto y por estar entre sus conversaciones internas se olvidó de revisar la cama de Lavender. Al otro día la levantaron no muy a su gusto.  
  
-Levántate floja!!!!!- Alexia le dio un almohadazo tan fuerte que la tiró de la cama.  
  
-Ven aquí Alexia!!!!!- el dormitorio se volvió una batalla campal de almohadazos ya que habian levantado a las otras tres chicas. Estuvieron asi como 20 minutos hasta que.  
  
-Morgana cuidado!!!!!- demasiado tarde, Morgana azotó como vil res en el suelo por un almohadazo de Parvati.  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajaja- las demás chicas rieron, lo que dio fin a la lucha.  
  
-Ouch!!!!! Me voy a vengar Parvati!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Si, claro, bien, voy a darme un baño rápido ok?- Alexia se metia al baño con sus cosas.  
  
-Aja, pero te apuras que faltamos las demás eh?- amenazo Hermione  
  
-Y no te vayas a acabar el agua caliente como acostumbras- gritó Morgana  
  
-Si, si ya-  
  
Cuando otras estaban vistiéndose o bañandose Hermione ya habia acabado junto con Morgana. Alexia, Lavender y Parvati eran lentas como pocas.o mas bien vanidosas porque se tardaban los años en maquillarse y peinarse.  
  
-Alexia!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te acabaste el agua otra vez!!!!!!!-  
  
-Lo siento-  
  
-Siempre es lo mismo-  
  
-Pues te aguantas y te bañas- siempre habian luchas entre Parvati y Alexia.  
  
-Chicas nos vemos abajo- dijo Hermione mientras jalaba a Morgana hacia abajo.  
  
-Si, vayan-  
  
Bajaron las escaleras y Morgana se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw porque se había hecho muy amiga de Terry Abbot, y Hermione encontro lo que queria encontrar.a Ginny.sola. Pero antes de ir con Ginny.  
  
-Morgana, Lavender durmió toda la noche en el dormitorio???- se lo preguntaba a ella porque siempre se quedaba a leer un libro con Alexia pasada la medianoche.  
  
-Pues.- 


	2. Ron que? un nuevo personaje

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Creo que me tarde un poquito subiendo el 2º cap, gracias por los reviews aunque tuve unos percances porque no deje al principio que dejaran reviews anonimos.fue sin querer lo juro!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- CAP. II: Ron que? un nuevo personaje.  
  
-Pues que??-  
  
-Pues.- Morgana sabia que estaba haciendo sufrir a Hermione, veia su vena de la frente palpitar y con los ojos desorbitados expectante a la respuesta, ademas todo habia sido muy obvio, todo esa noche habia sido muy obvia, si Hermione supiera lo que habia pasado -Si, estuvimos aquí toda la noche todas, te vi salir y entrar del dormitorio.por cierto donde andabas??? Alexia tambien te vio.-  
  
-Yo? En la sala común, tenia mucho calor- y era cierto, era verano y hacia demasiado calor.  
  
-Ah bien, pero como te dije ahi estuvimos soportando sus ronquidos y cómo tienen pláticas en sueños.sabías que Parvati habla sola???- dijo esto ultimo en broma y se fue.  
  
-Nos vemos al rato-  
  
-Si-  
  
La duda de saber lo que pasaba entre Ginny y Draco, o mas bien saber que le pasaria al chico Slytherin, la traía loca. Tenia muchas ganas de hablar con Ginny al respecto, a final de cuentas era su amiga y le contaba todo, y ella quería saber. Según ella seria mucho mas facil preguntarle a Alexia o a Morgana, que todo lo sabian y lo que no lo inventaban, pero dudaba que le dijeran algo, eran muy celosas con respecto a lo que en información confidencial se trataba.  
  
-Buenos días Ginny-  
  
-Buenos dias Herm- respondió sin ganas, estaba tomándose un café negro con un pastel de naranja, a pesar del rico desayuno que habían preparado los elfos domésticos.  
  
-Te he notado muy rara últimamente- por algo debía empezar no?  
  
-Si? Porque?- Ginny empezaba a fingir demencia.  
  
-Paso algo con Malfoy no?-  
  
-Después de lo que me hizo no ha pasado nada.-  
  
-Ginny.-  
  
-Si dime?-  
  
-De que hablaron en el expreso?-no podía aguantarlo mas, ¿tenia que sacar esa pregunta ahora?, en realidad no esperaba una respuesta.  
  
-Quienes???- Ginny empezaba a hacerse la loca de nuevo.  
  
-Tu y Malfoy, Ginny sabes de que hablo-  
  
-No hablamos de nada, solo hable con el sobre lo que paso y no llegamos a nada, he ahí tu respuesta. me toca pociones debo irme, nos vemos- dejo todo, tomo sus cosas y fue en direccion a ¿los dormitorios? Definitivamente Ginny no estaba bien.  
  
-Si tu lo dices-alcanzó a decir Hermione.  
  
Sabía que Ginny no le diría nada a nadie, era normal, pero lo que hubiera hablado con ella no era como para que Malfoy desapareciera. Simplemente tendría que investigar, pero ahora sin la ayuda de los chicos que venían bajando las escaleras.  
  
-Te digo que petrificaron a Neville-  
  
-Ron, ¿Dean te lo dijo?-  
  
-Aja-  
  
-Y no supieron quien fue?-  
  
-No-  
  
Hermione al oir toda esta conversación se quedo helada. Ella había petrificado a Neville. Pero era porque estaba enojada.además nadie la había visto.o al menos eso creía.  
  
-Buenos días Hermione-  
  
-Buenos días chicos-  
  
-Que hay de comer- clásico de Ron: preguntar que hay de comer.  
  
-No tengo idea, solo voy a tomarme un café y me voy-  
  
-¡¡¡Sin comer!!!!-grito Ron escandalizado.  
  
-No todos comemos igual que este puerquito verdad???-Alexia ya había bajado, se sentó al lado de Hermione, ella también tomaría solo un café.  
  
-No soy un puerquito-dijo Ron haciendo pucheros.  
  
-Si que lo eres-dijo Harry tomando su jugo de calabaza y mirando al techo..  
  
-¬¬.Gracias por ayudarme-  
  
-De nada-  
  
-Morgana!!!!!!!!ven a comer ya!!!!!!!1-grito Alexia para que Morgana la oyera.  
  
-Voy!!!!!!-se oyó la voz de la otra chica.  
  
-¿Qué hacías?-  
  
-Hablando con Terry Boot (n/a: en el cap pasado hubo un pequeño error, puse Abbot, he aquí mi correccion -_-')tiene algo de malo???-  
  
-Te tardas mucho-dijo Hermione  
  
-Tu no opines que d.-  
  
-Cállate Morgana!!!!!!!-gritaron esta vez 2 chicas, Alexia y.Ralkm Langley, de Ravenclaw, ésta última había saltado de su asiento.  
  
-Que me ibas a decir????-  
  
-No, Nada-  
  
-Ahora nos dices a todos-exclamó Ron con bigote de jugo de calabaza.  
  
-No chicos nos vemos, ahorita nos toca..-dijo Morgana  
  
-Herbología con Ravenclaw- termino de decir Alexia.  
  
-Nos vamos Ralkm???- le pregunto Morgana a la chica que se había parado junto a ellos y le había tapado la boca a Morgana.  
  
-Si, Vámonos, nos vemos allá chicos!!!!- las 3 chicas tomaron sus cosas y salieron del gran salón, donde hubo una revuelta de chiflidos para las chicas.  
  
-Dejen de ser tan libidinosos!!!!!!!!- gritó Alexia con su varita en mano, Morgana y Ralkm también sacaron las suyas.  
  
Los chicos dejaron de chiflar, no era bueno hacer enojar a esas chicas, que siempre andaban juntas de un lado a otro.  
  
-Chicas Vámonos- dijo Ralkm y las chicas desaparecieron de vista.  
  
-Se los traen bien controladitos a todos-dijo Ron.-Mejor no meternos con ellas, son peligrosas-  
  
-Mujeres al fin-termino Harry.  
  
-Ustedes que pueden saber de mujeres-concluyó Hermione, tomando sus cosas y se fue en dirección a los dormitorios. Hacia ella también se dirigieron varias miradas de los chicos. La verdad se había puesto muy guapa, eran las chicas mas guapas de todo Hogwarts, las seis, incluyendo ahí a Lavender y Parvati.  
  
Y en los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
-No puedo creer que eso haya sucedido, que creen que pueda pasar después??- pregunto Alexia.  
  
-No se chicas, pero estuvo muy extraño, digo, yo no debería de haber estado allí-dijo Ralkm con algo de expectación.  
  
-Fue definitivamente muy extraño-concluyo Morgana (n/a inteligente???)  
  
////////////////////////FLASHBACK//////////////////////////////////  
  
Hermione se levanta de su cama y sale del dormitorio con paso decidido.  
  
-Y ahora esta que?-dijo Alexia con algo de asombro.  
  
-Quien sabe, estuvo despierta toda la noche yo creo, necesita ir a .caminar??-nadie estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba a Hermione.  
  
Aunque Hermione andaba muy extraña, habían otras tres personitas fuera de sus dormitorios esa noche, pero aquí solo hablaremos de dos de ellos.  
  
-"Necesito contárselo a alguien"-pensaba Ron mientras salía del dormitorio y bajaba las escaleras para ir a la sala común.  
  
-"Tengo hambre"- Ron fue dirección a las cocinas.  
  
En ese preciso momento una chica de pelo castaño bajaba del dormitorio de las chicas para ir al dormitorio de los chicos sin darse cuenta que alguien mas iba tras ella. Hermione subió las escaleras para los cuartos de los chicos y lo mismo haría la otra persona cuando alguien tuvo que entrar a la sala común.  
  
-Demonios!!!!!- susurró -el tonto de Weasley también, voy a tener que quedarme aquí escondida y luego que? Bueno, que tal si dice algo de lo que queremos saber, mejor me quedo- de repente se oyó un crujido de las escaleras, para su suerte nadie lo escuchó.  
  
-Ralkm deberías tener mas cuidado-se dijo a ella misma.  
  
Ralkm sabia la contraseña gracias a Morgana que le había pasado la contraseña de esa semana. A veces iba a visitarlas al dormitorio y platicar, o simplemente pasearse un rato por ahí, pero usualmente era viceversa, cosa que a Hermione no le parecía correcto (n/a.nunca nada le parece correcto). Pero esta vez se encontró con un suceso de antología: Hermione y Ron fuera de sus dormitorios. Tendría que hablar con sus amigas, después de un rato claro.  
  
"Genial, después de 6 años de conocerla me doy cuenta, siempre lo supe.¿Por qué demonios no le dije nada?, soy un tonto.se lo debí haber dicho antes, si la amo porque no?, estaríamos bastante felices los 2 juntos, Harry ya lo sabe, creo, aunque no le haya dicho nada. ¿Nada de que?, como vas a verla después de esto, no puedes entablar una conversación con ella sin que te gane y ahora menos que aceptas que te gusta y la amas, vas a ponerte muy rojo, como siempre. Se lo has demostrado.a base de peleas.no fue un buen comienzo creo. Pero es que es Hermione, es muy guapa e inteligente, la quieres mucho y además es genial como amiga..y como será de novia???? Y si le digo y me dice que estoy loco???? O talvez ella sienta lo mismo.no te viajes Ron, sabes que es solo amistad.y si no?"  
  
-Ay Hermione- suspiro- como te digo que te amo.-dijo Ron regresando a las cocinas por mas comida seguramente.  
  
-Que!!!!!?????- un grito ahogado salió de la boca de Ralkm que inmediatamente fue al dormitorio con sus amigas a contarles, era lo primero que ese chico decía en voz alta.  
  
En ese momento regresaba Hermione del dormitorio de los chicos y subió al suyo, al entrar no percibió la estancia de Ralkm ahí, solo se acostó y durmió.  
  
-Ya ven??? Esta tampoco andaba en la sala común, estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos.-  
  
-Increíble-  
  
-No puede ser!!!!!- Morgana grito emocionada.  
  
///////////////////////////FIN DEL FLASHBACK////////////////////////////  
  
-Pero tenemos que investigar bien- dijo Ralkm  
  
-Necesitamos la ayuda de Harry-  
  
-El sabrá algo???-  
  
-No creo, andaría mas tranquilo-  
  
-Y como le hacemos?-.  
  
Las tres chicas se estuvieron cuestionando todo ese tiempo, en Herbología se la pasaron muy bien, echándoles miradas de suspenso al chico de pelo rojo y a la de pelo castaño que siempre salian con su.  
  
-¿Qué me ven ahora?-  
  
-Lo guapo que estás Ronnie- le dijo Ralkm en un tono pícaro. Esto hizo que el chico se pusiera mas rojo que su cabello.  
  
-Ni tanto eh?- Hermione ya no sabia para nada disimular que se ponía celosa cada vez que le hablaban así a Ron.  
  
-Señores dejen de platicar- gritó la Profa. Sprout.  
  
La clase fue amena hasta el final, las chicas se pusieron a secretearse de nuevo, por supuesto que Harry también sabia lo que sucedía, pero no sabia lo que había pasado esa noche.  
  
-Ahora que nos toca-  
  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras-dijo Harry con entusiasmo. Lupin había vuelto y todos los alumnos se alegraron mucho. Menos los de Slytherin claro está.  
  
-Bien, al menos otra clase buena porque al final del maldito día.-dijo Alexia.  
  
-.nos tocan DOS grandísimas y largas y aburridas horas de pociones-terminó Morgana con cara de asco.  
  
-Ay no! No quiero, me rehúso a tener pociones el día de hoy-exclamó Ron haciendo un berrinche.  
  
-Pues que lástima joven Weasley!- había aparecido Snape de la nada- ¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor para todos por quedarse platicando en el pasillo!- desapareció de la vista.  
  
-Maldito Snape- balbuceo Harry.  
  
-Hola- una chica de pelo castaño muy oscuro y ojos negros se acerco a ellos.y se fue al momento.  
  
-Y esa que?-pregunto Alexia  
  
-Irma Snape, sobrina de Snape, seguro fue a decirle a su tío lo que dijiste Potter- dijo una voz detrás de ellos que reconocieron como la de.  
  
////////////////////////////// ¿Qué tal? La verdad este Capitulo no me gusto..espero que a ustedes si..y si quieren saber donde estaba Harry, quien dijo lo de Irma Snape y otros 2 personajes que van a aparecer lean el 3er CAP. Respondo reviews.  
  
Rupert fan: ya sabes donde esta Ronnie!!!  
  
Ralkm: debes ser feliz, ya apareciste!!!bien, quiero que te cuides. Talvez deje a Ginny con Draco, talvez no.y no Ralkm, aquí no lo somos.  
  
Morgan: bestia tarada!!!!!!!se feliz, y pronto sabras donde estaba tu amorcito.soy cruel jajajajaja  
  
Fay: definitivamente las horas de no dormir afectan, sobre todo a mi..¬¬.boo saquenme ah y.. 1) hasta que yo quiera 2) paseándose.seguramente bajo la escuela. 3) pronto lo sabras 4) Ya lo descubriste 5) son sus viajesotes que se da 6) porque se parece a ti 7) talvez en otro fic 8) Sirius Black!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meaud: lo se, soy una floja pero me cuesta tanto trabajo.Aunque hayan personitas que quieran matarme por ello.. Bien, los dejo, se cuidan. Besos Alexia Odette Black. 


	3. Encuentros inesperados

HOLA????!!!!!!! Ya, ya, lo siento. Se que soy una floja de lo peor, que me tardo años, que soy una grandísima bestia tarada (gracias Morgana), que a ver cuando subo los capítulos, que donde esta Harry, que que paso con Ron y Hermione, que cuando sale Lupin, que cuando los personajes nuevos y no se que tanto pero ya me estoy apurando, tengo muchas cosas importantes en que pensar (cierto Fay???) y esta es una de tantas, asi que si me tardo mucho lo siento, pero es inevitable ok???. Bueno, ya los dejo con el tercer capítulo y esperemos que pronto el cuarto. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Remus!!!!!!!!!!-Harry corrió a los brazos de uno de los mejores amigos de su papá, como un niño chiquito.- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías con.tu perro.¡¡¡¡¿Hocicos?!!!!?  
  
-No tuve tiempo Harry.y ustedes como están????- pregunto esta vez Remus a los otros alumnos. Sabia que ellos no sabían nada acerca de Sirius. En este momento ya no estaba la chica Ravenclaw.  
  
-Bien Profesor.-respondieron Morgana y Alexia. Ron y Hermione se habían acercado a saludar a Hocicos.  
  
-¿Pero cuándo llegó?- preguntó Harry viendo al perro.  
  
-Ayer en la noche, quise ir a avisarte, pero no me hubiera gustado despertarte y como hoy tenía clase contigo mejor lo pospuse. . . ¿te molesta?-preguntó Lupin.  
  
-No para nada, aunque no me hubieras despertado de todos modos-respondió Harry. Esto ganó una mirada de sospecha por parte de Hermione. El no había estado en el dormitorio esa noche y al menos ella lo sabía.  
  
-¿Porqué Harry?- para Hermione era el momento perfecto para enterarse. Lanzó a Alexia y Morgana una mirada de complicidad. Ellas lo entendieron de inmediato.  
  
-¿Porqué qué?- Harry se había dado cuenta de su error, aunque no sospechaba lo que Hermione sabía.  
  
-¿Porqué no te hubieran despertado?-  
  
-Ya estabas despierto entonces ¿no?- ahora era el turno de las chicas de preguntar.  
  
-¿Porque no me di cuenta entonces? ¿Harry?- y Ron se les unía.  
  
-¿Es la hora de "Interroguen al pobre de Harry" o qué?- Harry ya se había incomodado por la situación y Remus lo supo.  
  
-Bueno, ya chicos que tenemos clase, dejen de pelear- Remus los dirigió al aula y se quedó pensativo. "¿Dónde habrá estado este niño?" se preguntaba una y otra vez, y Sirius se repetía lo mismo "Uno se ausenta un tiempo y el niño se arriesga. . . ¿no lo puedo dejar solo un rato o qué?, ahora voy a tener que cuidarlo mas. . . ¿dónde habrá estado?. . . imaginación mía seguramente".  
  
/////////////////////////////FLASHBACK////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
(Nota: todos los acontecimientos en flash back son en la misma noche que todas las demás, al menos hasta nuevo aviso)  
  
Harry:  
  
Te espero en mi cabaña. Tenemos que hablar de ya-sabes-que acerca de ya- sabes-quien. 11:30. Hagrid.  
  
Harry rió. Sabía a lo que se refería. Hagrid había estado saliendo con Madame Maxime mientras ella estaba de vacaciones en el país. A opinión de Hagrid, Harry ya tenía edad suficiente para ayudarle en ese caso. Tendría que ir a ayudarle, claro, si ese par de tortolitos no declarados que tenia enfrente de el en esos momentos dejaban de pelear.como solían hacerlo.  
  
-Que no Hermione-  
  
-Que si Ron, no seas terco-  
  
Estaban en la cena después de un día muy cansado ya ahora peleaban por saber si las fiestas muggles eran mas atrevidas que las mágicas.pero en esos momentos Harry no tenia porque pensar en eso. además ya era noche y tenía tiempo para dormir antes de ir con Hagrid.  
  
-Chicos me voy a dormir, me acompañas Ron?-  
  
-Que no Herm.huh???-pregunto Ron al darse cuenta que Harry le estaba hablando.  
  
-Que si nos vamos al dormitorio, ya son las 10 de la noche-  
  
-Si, esta bien, vamos-.  
  
-Los acompaño a la sala común, también necesito dormir- dijo Hermione, ya que la habían interrumpido en su "interesante" plática.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común, se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, cada quien pensando en sus cosas y cada quien en su mundo, como se estaba haciendo costumbre.ya no hablaban como antes, pero seguían siento muy buenos amigos.  
  
Harry se levantó a las 12 menos cuarto.  
  
-Mierda.-dijo mientras miraba su reloj y tomaba sus pantalones, la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador-se me hizo tarde-.  
  
Bajo con precaución a la sala común y luego salió por el retrato.  
  
-Helado de menta- susurró Harry.  
  
-Pasa querido-.  
  
Cruzó la puerta y salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts dirigiéndose a la cabaña de Hagrid, fijándose en el camino porque no veía nada, no podía ni abrir bien los ojos, puesto que no había dormido casi nada (n/a como yo..¬¬.culpen a Fay) .  
  
Al llegar no vió luces prendidas en la cabaña.  
  
-Ojalá este grandote no se haya ido ya y eche a perder todo el terreno que llevábamos ganado-dijo Harry mientras tocaba la puerta.-Knock, Knock! Hagrid!!!-.. Nadie.  
  
-Genial! Se fue.y no es taaaan tarde, ni modo-  
  
Harry iba a regresar al castillo pero alguien venía desde el lago al bosque prohibido. Un hombre alto con una capucha negra iba caminando muy gracioso, parecía que iba herido.no se le veía la cara.  
  
-Un mortifago??- Harry decidió seguirlo, aun cuando sabia que era muy peligroso para el hacerlo.  
  
Iba siguiéndolo, el hombre iba maldiciendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, gritando hasta tal punto que Harry pensó que los escucharían. Reconoció su voz pero no supo quien era. Se habían adentrado demasiado en el bosque hasta que el hombre tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con una piedra.  
  
-Demonios!-alcanzó a balbucear el hombre.  
  
Harry se acercó, ya que vio que el hombre se había pegado bastante feo en la cabeza y decidió ayudarlo, fuese quien fuese. Le quito la capucha para ver la gravedad de la herida.y para saber quien era claro. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando se encontro con la cara de.  
  
-Malfoy??....que demonios.????-  
  
Pero no alcanzó a terminar.Draco había vomitado sobre Harry. En otras circunstancias Harry hubiera golpeado a Malfoy, pero el hedor de Malfoy era de alcohol.  
  
-Potter????Vaya!!!!!Potter!!!!!!-Draco apenas podía hablar, estaba ahora muy feliz de ver a Harry, al parecer la borrachera y el golpe le habían afectado. Ademas ese no era el unico golpe que traía, tenía varios puñetazos en la cara y la nariz le sangraba, seguramente productos de alguna pelea..y por su estado debio de haber sido en alguna cantina.  
  
-Vamos Malfoy, te ayudo a pararte- Harry no sabía porque lo hacia, talvez ver a Malfoy en ese estado le daba lástima. Además no sabía ni que iba a hacer con el, no había asistido al 6º. Curso desde que entraron, estaba borracho, golpeado y además estaban fuera del castillo..  
  
Lo llevó a un lugar que solo el y Ron conocían. Un pasadizo que esta en el costado izquierdo del castillo. Lo habían encontrado gracias al mapa del merodeador. Al terminar el pasillo había un cuartito oscuro con una cama, un baño, una sala y una mesita. Un librero tenía muchas cosas de Ron y Harry, al parecer libros de los años pasados.  
  
-Potter!!! A donde me llevas???? Potter!!!!!!!- ahora Malfoy estaba asustado, no podía mantenerse en pie y se veia realmente chistoso, quería desprenderse de Harry, que lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza, y no lo logró, mucho menos en ese estado.  
  
-Quieres callarte y hacer lo que te digo?????-dijo Harry algo enfadado.  
  
Malfoy no contestó. Se había quedado dormido. Lo dejó en la cama y el se sentó en un sillon "Que carajo estoy haciendo????. Es Malfoy y yo lo ayudo..y luego que..". Harry salió de sus pensamientos, Malfoy se habia despertado y bajado de la cama. Se dirigió al baño y empezó a vomitar de nuevo "Genial..perfecto...ahora va a terminar con la garganta destrozada..que asco!....pero que remedio.". Harry decidio ponerlo sobrio antes de hacer otra cosa. Fue al baño y encontro a Draco recargado en el retrete..dormido de nuevo. Harry lo desperto.  
  
-Malfoy..Malfoy!!!! -dijo moviéndolo hasta que el chico despertó. Ahora enfadado.  
  
-Que quieres ahora Potter??? Dinero????seguro para tu amigo pobretón.espera- Draco empezó a buscar en los bolsillos.-Mierda, mi cartera..espera, ahora recuerdo..me lo gasté todo..carajo! mi cartera..me la robaron??? M.-su plática con el mismo se vió interrumpida por una nueva sarta de vómito -que desagradable es esto!!!-exclamó cuando terminó.  
  
Mientras Draco se peleaba consigo mismo, Harry había llenado la tina de agua y, con el sueño, el enfado de estar con Malfoy y enojo con el mismo por estarlo ayudando, tiró a Malfoy con fuerza del cuello de su camisa, lo jaló hasta la tina y sumergió su cabeza en el agua.  
  
-Al agua Malfoy!-dijo Harry algo divertido. Saco a Malfoy de la tina y empezaba a reaccionar..  
  
-¿Dónde.?-  
  
-Tu y tu borrachera se te van a quitar con esto.. no te preocupes- Harry hacía caso omiso de lo que Malfoy quería preguntar cada que lo sacaba de la tina. Era una escena muy cruel: Malfoy empapado con la cara perdida y lánguida, Harry con cara divertida, cada que lo metía a la tina el volteaba al techo y al sacarlo solo lo veía, Malfoy comenzaba a reaccionar y Harry lo metía de nuevo.  
  
-Basta Potter!!!!!!!!!!-terminó Malfoy con mas fuerza (y debía ser.ya llevaba 2 horas haciendo lo mismo)-ya estoy bien, no necesito que me ayudes-  
  
-Lo necesitabas hace 2 horas-  
  
-Pero ya no-  
  
-Que no lo necesita Potter-una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules se había metido al pasadizo con pijama.  
  
-Sullivan???-pregunto Malfoy-¿Cómo.?  
  
-Me encontré esto-mostro el mapa del merodeador - escuche a alguien gritando y salí a buscar, quería reportarlo con Filch. El ruido se oia dentro del bosque y me metí..cuando a la mitad del camino me encontre esta cosa y vi sus nombres..regresé al castillo porque pense que regresarían y queria interrogarlos, me quede dormida y hace como 10 minutos me desperte, vi el mapa de nuevo y estaban aquí..¿Malfoy donde habías estado todo este tiempo?- la chica dijo todo esto muy rapido. Los chicos se quedaron atónitos, no sabían que hacer.por su parte Harry no confiaba en chicas Ravenclaw.al minuto todo Hogwarts y el ministerio se enteraria, y por otra parte Draco no sabía que hacer con la presencia de esa chica ahí.  
  
-Yo..ejem...bueno, yo- Draco no supo que decir.  
  
-No es necesario que contestes..simplemente vine a ver donde estaba este niño-dijo señalando a Harry  
  
Cornelio Sullivan era una chica Ravenclaw del mismo curso que Ralkm. Era muy bonita y era de las mas populares, de no ser porque las tontas locas de su curso le ganaba el terreno con sus actos exhibicionistas. También era la mejor amiga de Terry, cosa que nadie sabía. Terry confiaba mucho en ella porque..simplemente porque le inspiraba eso mismo..confianza.  
  
-Bien me voy.nos vemos luego- pero antes de que la chica pudiera salir Harry la tomo de un brazo.  
  
-Espera.-  
  
-¿Qué quieres Potter?-  
  
-Lo lógico, quiero que me ayudes con éste-dijo Harry lanzándole una mirada de lástima a Malfoy, que estaba vomitando de nuevo.  
  
-Yiak!!!!,-exclamó la chica al ver a Malfoy vomitando-esta bien Potter, te diré, tendremos que dejarlo aquí y que tu cuides esto-la chica le entregó el mapa del merodeador-para que nadie lo encuentre y yo le traeré comida cuando pueda, lo mismo tu, vamos a tener que encubrirlo hasta que sepamos que hacer con el.- la chica ayudo a Malfoy a pararse del suelo y acostarse de nuevo en la cama.  
  
-Gracias Sullivan- a Harry le sorprendió esa chica, de hecho siempre lo había hecho, no parecía Ravenclaw, o talvez si, era vanidosa y se burlaba de todos, pero podía ser agradable de vez en cuando. Nunca estaba con todas las demás, mas bien, siempre estaba sola, con Ralkm o con alguien mas.  
  
-Bien, es mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde, y gracias de nuevo-  
  
-De nada Potter, y deja de darme las gracias, no creas que me agrada estar hablando contigo-  
  
-Bien-  
  
-Bien-  
  
Dejaron ahí a Draco que ya se habia quedado dormido otra vez. Los dos se dirigieron al castillo con la capa invisible. Cornelia trataba de mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de Harry, cosa que no era fácil porque compartían la capa. No dijeron ni una palabra. Harry la acompañó hasta la entrada de su sala común y después el fue a la suya  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////FIN DEL FLASH BACK///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Las clases habian terminado. Todos se fueron a su sala común excepto dos chicos, Harry y Cornelia..pero no sabían que unos cabellos rojos y unos castaños también salían para arreglar cuentas.después se encontrarian 


End file.
